


The Old Switcharoo

by Destiel__winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, M/M, Well - Freeform, an attempt at being funny, but im still sabriel af, for now this is going to be just 2 chapters, im terrible at tagging, okay im gonna stop now, sabriel is more of a side ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel__winchester/pseuds/Destiel__winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean wake up in each others bodies and Sam just wants out. But of course, Dean has other plans. But his plan back fires on him when Sam also uses their problem to his own advantage, and rings a certain angel he knows Dean has been pining over for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1- If you don't do it, I will

"Dean! Wake up. NOW!" Dean sat up almost immediately, groaning at his annoying ass brother who was stood at his bedroom door in the bunker.

  
"What, Sammy its... 7 in the morning." He said grabbing the clock at his side, knocking over a glass of water in the process. Wait... Since when did he have gigantic hands? He stared sleepily at them, noticing how the fingers were much longer and wider and how his palm had become less tan. He sighed, still unsure whether his mind was just playing up because of how early it was.

  
Standing up was also much stranger. And he wasn't sure why until he realized his head was considerably closer to the ceiling. His mind was over run with thoughts on what the hell happened the night before, but nothing abnormal struck his mind. Surely he was over the whole puberty thing by now?

  
"What th- have I grown over night or something?" He said, running a hand through his hair. His much longer hair. His hair that was sleek and smooth under his touch, not short and tousled like it usually was in the morning.

  
"Woah, that's alot of hai- Oh no." Dean muttered, suddenly guessing what may of happened while he had been sleeping. Skidding a long the floor, he raced towards his mirror and came face-to-face with his brother. He recognized the creases of Sam's forehead and the bags under his eyes that his brother had gained over the years. The slight stubble Sam had grown was hard to miss as well as his piercing eyes. He also noticed that his clothes were tighter now considering Sam's frame was much different to his own. The voice in his head was screaming that it was all some sort of wacky dream he was having and that he'd wake up soon, his own handsome self. But this was his life and nothing was ever a dream when you have this job. He was his brother.

  
"I tried to tell you!" Sam screamed. Turning, Dean noticed he wasn't the only one in this predicament. It was strange seeing his own body like this. Getting to see his own bright green eyes and styled hair. Noticing how he'd grown over the years but not enough to pass his brother in height.

  
"Well who the hell did this?"

  
"That would be me." A voice from behind the brothers spoke. It was a voice Dean had grown to find annoying every time he heard, but this time was different. This time Dean was confused. He was confused because, well... He was pretty sure the owner of said voice was dead.

  
"Gabe?"

  
"Aloha, Samsquatch!... In Dean-o's body..." The angel smirked, his eyes lighting up when he saw Sam. The real Sam. Being an angel had its perks, Dean guessed, remembering that angels are able to see souls too.

  
"You- You were dead!" Sam shouted, making his way over to Gabe, frantically. Laughing, Gabe patted Sam's shoulder after prying the guys hands of him, who was adamant on checking Gabe was fine and not hurt. His eyes still looked him over, wanting to know the archangel was okay.

  
"Sam, my Dad is great at bringing people back... When he wants to be."

  
"How long have you been back?" Sam said, clinging to Gabe's shoulders. Dean rolled his... Well Sam's eyes.

  
"Eh, not too long. Bout a month." Gabe explained, a bounce in his step as he sat down on Dean's bed.

  
"Right, and your first thought was to switch our bodies to announce you were back?" Dean grumbled. He was getting sick of being so tall. He'd never been great with heights.  
"I'm the trickster. What did you expect? A bouquet of flowers outside your doorstep with a simple note?" Sam mumbled something about that being less of a pain in the ass and Gabe stared at him.

  
"Whatever, just... Change us back now?" Sam said, hopefully. Gabe sighed at the Winchester for ruining his fun.

  
"Fine, I've had my fun... For now." Gabe smirked. But just as he lifted his fingers to click, ready to zap them back into their own bodies, Dean grabbed him by the shoulder. The angel stared at Dean who usually resented any form of contact with him and shrugged him off.

  
"Dean what are you do-"

  
"Gabe, we'll call you when we need changing back." Gabriel nodded, unsure about what the older Winchester was planning before disappearing from the bunker with a flutter of feathers.

  
"Dean, why'd you tell him to go!"

  
"Oh shut up lover boy, I'm just doing something first." Sam's (Well, Dean's) face turned a bright shade of red as Dean made his way over to a set of drawers in the room. This was probably Dean's only real shot at sorting this once and for all and he wasn't going to turn it down. He opened the drawer, Sam peaking over his shoulder trying to see what he was getting out. Dean turned, a pair of shiny scissors in his hand.

  
"Dean, what are you do- Oh no... No no no, Dean please don't do that." Sam's eyes widened as he realized what stupid idea his brother had in mind as Dean grinned, the scissors shining under the light.

  
"Sammy, you've not cut it for years. So if you won't do it, I will." He said, bringing the scissors up to Sam's hair. Sam screamed and grabbed at Dean's hand, trying to pry his brother's hand (His hand) away from his precious hair. Sam yelled continuously as he grabbed his brother, forcing his hands away from the hair. But Dean was lucky, because of course he knew that if he lifted his hand just slightly higher, there was no way Sam was getting those scissors. Maybe there was a plus to Sam being a giant.

  
"Sam, its gonna happen." Dean, sang as he grinned. And then... It was done. One quick snip and Dean had cut off a huge chunk of Sam's hair. He already looked more like season 1 Sam... Not that Dean knew what he meant by season 1 Sam. Gasping, Sam let go of Dean and fell to the floor, the force knocking him back. He stood, ready to kill his brother.

  
"Oh, don't give me that look Sam... Seriously its creepy seeing my own bitchface."

  
"Oh no, see now you asked for it. Guess I have to make my own... Changes around here." Sam said, grabbing Dean's phone from the bed side table. He jabbed in a few number before holding the phone to his ear. There was a long pause as the phone rang and the brothers sat in silence, Dean unsure what his brother thought he was doing.

  
"Hello?... Hi, Cas it's Dean." Sam said, grinning at Dean's mortified face. Swiftly, Dean made a grab for the phone, but landed flat on his face as Sam moved out of the way. He grumbled into the floor before standing back up and folded his arms. Sam was tall, but Dean was fast. And now Sam was the one with that advantage.

  
"Yeah I was wondering if you wanna grab something to eat at some point... Yeah, just us... No... Yeah, we can go watch a movie afterwards too... Like a date.... Cool, what times okay for you to be at the bunker?... Okay, see you tomorrow then Cas, bye." Sam hung up the phone and threw it on the bed, a triumphant grin spread across his face. Dean was not so amused.

  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" Dean screamed, pacing the room worriedly.

  
"Hey, what happened to 'If you don't do it, I will'?" Sam asked, quoting Dean's words from earlier. Sam was beaming with delight, knowing that his brother was going to have to go on a date with the angel. And it wasn't that Dean minded either. In fact he'd been thinking of possible ways of getting him and Cas alone for ages now. It was the fact that he was a nervous wreck when it came to actual feelings. Not to mention the fact that Cas was a guy.

  
"Sammy, what do I do now! I can't bail on the dude can I?" Dean asked, his head in his hands.

  
"You get dressed up tomorrow, and give that dude a great night, If you know what I mean." Sam said, laughing.

  
"Dude, seriously?"


	2. Temptation

Dean woke reluctantly the next day after a restless night. It seemed that whenever he tried to sleep his mind began shouting, clawing at his head telling him everything was going to go wrong. He ignored it. Or at least tried. But he couldn't help but believe it. Everything was going to go wrong today because that's how Dean's life worked.  
Sighing, he pulled the covers of his body, letting the cold air hit him. He shivered but continued to roll out of bed, his feet padding a long the cool floor below him. Although the kitchen was barely even a one minute walk from his room, it felt like an eternity. The day was dragging by slowly, and he'd only just woken up. Heading straight for the fridge, Dean shouted out for Sam, checking he was awake.

  
"Sammy?"

  
"Uhh, Dean?" He heard Sam say. Dean turned, his eyes searching for his brother but instead found himself. Again.

  
"Dude, seriously?! We're still each other?" Dean questioned, forgetting about his appetite for a while. Sam simply shrugged at his Brother, sitting himself down in a chair. Dean followed suite.

  
"I guess, I mean, we did tell Gabe that we'd call him when we need changing back." Sam explained. Dean sighed, remembering what happened the day before. He reached up to feel at Sam's freshly cut hair and laughed.

  
"Shut it, Dean."

  
"Whatever Sammy. Just, get your angel to zap us back. Because I need to go on this 'date' with Cas." Dean said, fidgeting slightly at the word 'date'. His stomach felt like it was twisting and turning, being ripped apart and stabbed at. But, at the same time, it felt like fireworks and butterflies. Yanno, all that cheesy stuff they say in Rom-coms.

  
"Dean, relax. Cas isn't coming for another... 4 hours yet." Sam said, checking the clock hanging loosely from the wall thanks to Dean's handy work. Sighing, Dean lay back in his seat and let his shoulders relax and release the tension in relief. He had a few hours to pull himself together. It was so much easier with girls. What was it about Cas?

  
Was it the fact that every time Dean looked at him he felt his breath hitch and his heart begin to beat quicker? Was it the way that Cas tilted his head when he was confused that sent Dean in a haze? Maybe it was the 'profound bond' as Cas liked to call it, that caused Dean to feel warmth in his chest and a smile to appear on his face. Or perhaps it was how brave Cas was, through everything he'd been through. Everything Dean had put him through. Maybe it was that that made Dean weak. It was all those things and more. So much more.

  
"Dean!" Fingers snapped in Dean's face as he blinked himself back into reality, his mind wandering back to what was happening. Sam simply stared at Dean, a knowing look etched on his face. Dean ignored it.

  
"I said, I'm gonna go get Gabe."

  
"Okay, I'll err, I'll just be in here. Eating." Dean said, walking towards the fridge again. Chuckling, Sam walked out of the kitchen before shouting out to Dean.

  
"Isn't that what you always do?" Sam laughed, his voice became distant and the noise of his feet against the floor disappeared as he turned the corner. Dean retreated to the library with a muffin and a cup of coffee in hand. His mind was still wandering off to Cas, so he decided to pick a random book off the closest shelf and read it. The book landed on the table with a loud thud and a few dust particles flew off, causing Dean to cough. Chewing his muffin, he began reading the book. Well not necessarily reading, more just, staring at the pages, his mind always finding its way back to Cas. He absentmindedly swatted at the lingering dust, unaware of someone behind him.

  
"Sam, can I speak to you?" Dean turned, wide eyed to see Cas. He noticed that his was shaking slightly and his skin was paler than normal.

  
"Y- You okay, Cas?" Dean asked, not meaning for his voice to break mid sentence.

  
"Yes, Sam I'm fine. I just want some advice." Dean stared blankly for a moment. Why was he calling him Sam? And then he remembered. He was still in his brother's fricking body. Great.

  
"Look Cas I-"

  
"Its about Dean." Those words stopped him momentarily, taking him back. What would Cas want to know about him? Dean thought for a moment, his eyes staring at Cas. He knew he shouldn't. He knew that it was the right thing to tell Cas that he wasn't Sam. But he couldn't help but feel curious as to what Cas had to say. He was going to regret this.

  
"Sure, Cas. What do you need?" Sighing in relief, Cas sat himself down, his knees bouncing as he picked at his nails.

  
"Dean asked me out, on a date. And I want to go with him. But, I'm worried. And I'm not to sure why. Emotions are not my strong point." Cas mumbled, staring at Dean in desperation. He could already feel the guilt piling up.

  
"Why are you worried about it Cas? If D-dean asked you on a date then... He obviously likes you." Dean mentally slapped himself for tripping over his words.

  
"But Sam. I do not think you understand what I am trying to say. I don't know what to do or say to make Dean feel happy. To make him feel special. I really want to show him how I feel tonight but that's difficult for me." Cas rambled on, standing up to pace back and forth while wringing his hands.

  
"I am an angel. We're not supposed to feel emotions like this. The ones who do are usually rebels or outcast, that don't fit in. I suppose I fit in that category. But before Dean, I never felt this. I always knew I was different, that I was capable of feeling emotions if I wanted to. But I didn't want to. So I kept it to myself and did my job." Cas continued. Dean couldn't help but stare at Cas as he spoke. He couldn't help but watch the way his body swayed when he walked or the ways his lips formed the words. The way his eyes shone with passion as he spoke, which made Dean feel that familiar warmth in his chest. Because Cas was speaking about him with that burning passion in his eyes.

  
"I managed to keep it under control. But then I met Dean. I met him and something happened. It wasn't immediate although I understand that I did find your Brother attractive. But, gradually as I learned more about him, my emotions took over. And the angels began to notice. It's one of the reasons they kept such a close eye on me that first year ot two." Cas kept mumbling, on and on and Dean loved listening to him. He knew that he should have felt guilty, heck he did. But Cas was talking about him like that and it almost felt like a dream. Too good to be true.

  
"And after that, I felt all kinds of emotions. Anger, sadness, excitement. I felt something burning inside me if anyone hurt you or Dean. I felt a rush of happiness whenever I heard Charlie make a joke. I felt something I can only describe as what you would call love, when near Dean. And that's why I'm scared Sam becaus- Wait." Cas stopped.  
His eyes filled with fear as he moved closer to Dean.

  
"Y-you're not Sam..." He said, almost in a whisper. Dean gulped back the fear he felt creeping up his throat and laughed awkwardly.

  
"Yeah ermmm... F-funny story actually." Dean began. And he was about to continue, until he felt himself shrinking. He stared at his hands and watched them slowly change back. He felt the hair grow shorter on his head and his clothes became looser. Cas stared on in shock, unable to form any words. Dean laughed, apologetically at Cas. But he turned his back from Dean and began walking out, his face turning red and his cheeks burning like fire. Dean sighed.

  
"Cas, wait!" He grabbed Cas' hand and whipped him round. They were inches apart from each other. Dean could feel Cas' warm breathe on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He never let go of Cas' hand

.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I know I should of told you it was me. I was going to but... I guess I just wanted to know."

  
"Know what?" Cas muttered, a sense of hopefulness in his voice. Dean smiled.

  
"Know how much you liked me." Dean heard the quiet gasp escape Cas' lips and it made his stomach flip. Faster and faster his heart beat as he stared into Cas' eyes, letting the blue calm him, make him feel safe. They were so close but Dean wanted to be closer. He wanted to close the gap between them, but he resisted the temptation. Little did he know that Cas was feeling the exact same thing. Emotions he had never felt before coursed through Cas' body, like a river smashing against the bank. His head pounded with thoughts telling him to do it. Take that one move and close the gap. But he resisted the temptation.

"I... I feel like I can only show you." Cas mumbled, barely able to form the words. 

"Then show me."

  
And they both gave in. Slowly, their lips met and Dean stopped himself from gasping. His hands somehow found their way into Cas' hair, gripping as Cas pulled Dean in closer by the hip. The softness of Cas' lips on his own was enough to make Dean melt. He felt Cas suck on his bottom lip and he couldn't help the moan that escaped from his lips. Their lips glided together, in perfect rhythm as Dean had only one thing on his mind. Cas. He didn't hesitate in pushing Cas towards the couch, their lips never leaving the other's. Dean pulled of Cas' trench coat and shirt, laughing at how difficult it seemed to be. Cas helped Dean out of his own shirt much quicker, almost ripping it off.

  
Dean began trailing small kisses down Cas' cheek, making him giggle slightly and Dean felt that warmth again. The trail of kisses continued to Cas' neck and Dean sucked at his skin, cold under his lips. He felt a moan come from Cas and he laughed against his skin. He never wanted the moment to end. Having Cas here, with him seemed perfect and... Right. His lips left Cas' neck, a visible hickey there instead and he almost squealed when he felt Cas flip him over, Cas now on top of Dean. He grabbed at Cas' back, not meaning for his nails to dig in so much as Cas began kissing and sucking at Dean's shoulder. However, a cough from the doorway disrupted them both.

  
The pair jumped off the couch, jumping away from each other awkwardly. Amusement clear on his face, Sam chuckled while Gabe wiggled his eyebrows. Dean rubbed at his neck, still panting.

  
"You two boys having fun?" Gabe said, nudging Sam who broke into a fit of laughter.

  
"We weren't- I don' know what you're talking about." Dean mumbled.

  
"Dean, we walked in on you shirtless together on the couch. Not to mention the obvious hickeys you're both sporting." Sam scoffed, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.  
"He has a point Dean." Cas said.

  
"Yeah yeah whatever. Come on Cas." Dean grabbed Cas' hand, not ignoring the spark he felt.

  
"Where are we going?"

  
"My room, away from those two." Dean grumbled as he made his way to his room, hearing Sam and Gabe whistle behind him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes and laugh.

  
"Why are we going to your room, I don't understand." Cas said, his head tilting slightly.

  
"Why do you think?"

  
"I don't- Ohhhhh." Cas said, closing the door behind him with a laugh.

  
\-------  
"Awww, look at that Sammy. The two finally stopped being dumb asses and did something about it." Gabe said, looking at Sam.

  
"Yeah, finally."

  
"Now if only the other Winchester had the balls." Gabe muttered, tapping his feet and whistling sarcastically. Sam sighed, turning to Gabe and kissing him on the lips, quickly. Gabe blushed, as Sam walked off, laughing to himself.

  
"Hey, you can't just tease me like that you little shit!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it!! I'm really thankful for the comments on the first chapter, honestly :D. I might add another chapter, but I thunk it seems good to end it here? 
> 
> If you guys have any requests for a fic feel free to tell me in the comments or something! Thank you guys!!1!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the next chapter when I can, but it may take a while because I'm seeing TOP soon and I have school and- I'm saying this as if people are going to want to carry on reading it. I'm going to stop now. 
> 
> Surprise me and leave a like if you actually liked this mess why dontcha?


End file.
